Catatan Hati Mamah Byun
by Byunchan009
Summary: Keluarga Park adalah malaikat untuk keluarga Byun jika Baekhyun bersedia menikah dengan Chanyeol Namun jika Baekhyun menolak, keluarga Park adalah malapetaka untuk keluarga Byun "Jadi kalian menjualku?"/ "Diamlah chagi, atau kau mau aku cium lagi!"/ "Chanyeol, kemana istrimu?" "Si jalang itu?"/"Arrgghhh! Byun Baekhyun akan kubunuh kau!"


**-Catatan Hati Mamah Byun-**

Rate: K-T-M *sukasuka

Genre: angsa gagal

.

.

.

"**Sepertinya kau tahu segalanya tetang Chanyeol? Apakah kau dekat dengannya saat disekolah?" Tanya .**

"**Ah **_**ne**_**! Aku dan sunbae satu club basket **_**ahjumma**_**!" Kata Baekhyun, tersenyum manis. Mengambil sebuah apel dan memakannya.**

"**Oh, kalau begitu apakah kau menyukai Chanyeol?"**

**Uhuk... Uhukk...**

**Baekhyun tersedak oleh apel yang barusaja Ia makan.**

"_**n-ne**_**?"**

"**Itu akan bagus jika kau sudah menyukainya! Karena kalian tidak perlu belajar menyukai satu sama lain lagi setelah menikah nanti!" Terang .**

"**Apa katamu? Menikah? Siapa yang akan menikah?" /**

"**Keluarga kita akan bangkrut Baekhyun! Semua aset dan saham perusahaan **_**appa**_**mu akan disita oleh bank dan perusahaan Park yang meminjamkan kita hutang setelah keterpurukkan perusahaan **_**appa**_**mu dari pengkhianatan perusahaan keluarga Kim! Dan yang terparah adalah pengobatan kakakmu Baekbom akan dihentikan oleh pihak rumah sakit karena kita tidak mempunyai jaminan lagi! Jika kau menikah dengan Chanyeol, seluruh pengobatan Baekbom akan ditanggung oleh keluarga Park!"**

"**Jadi kalian menjualku?"**

_**Yang ku cintai hanya Suho oppa bukan Park Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal keperibadiannya. Oh Tuhan aku ingin mati saja jika aku benar-benar akan dinikahkan dengannya!**_** /**

**Cup**

**Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati saat itu juga. Bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Baekhyun semakin mundur dan mundur dan**

**Ceklek—**

**Pintu kamar terbuka**

**Ternyata yang mematung disana adalah—**

"_**Eonni**_**" Baekhyun menghampiri Minseok. Minseok cantik sekali malam ini. Harusnya yang menikah dengan Chanyeol adalah Minseok bukan dirinya. Pikir Baekhyun sejenak. Minseok adalah Mantan kekasih Chanyeol sekaligus sahabat Baekhyun. /**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Catatan Hati Mamah Byun-

Musim semi kembali hadir di kota Seoul. Pusat kota di Korea Selatan. Aku dan kedua anakku, Chanmi (7th) dan Byunmi (5th) berniat untuk berkeliling kota Seoul sebentar untuk menghilangkan penat ditemani seorang Pangeran tampan yang mirip seperti malaikat kehadirannya untukku dan kedua buah hatiku.  
Ini sudah tahun kedua setelah aku terbebas dari sebuah tempat yang tak semestinya aku tinggali. Pedih memang, namun aku tetap bertahan. Untuk kedua buah hatiku.

.

.

.

-Catatan hati mamah Byun-

Pertengahan musim salju, dingin sekali. Apalagi jika kau kini berada ditempatku saat ini berada,

...

Sepasang iris cantik menatapku bahagia, sedangkan sepasangnya lagi menatapku nanar.  
Iris berbinar itu milik Nyonya Park, yaitu calon ibu mertuaku. Dan yang satunya lagi, yang menatapku nanar adalah ibuku, ibu yang membesarkanku dan merawatku sejak kecil.

"Mengapa _eomma_ menangis? Eoh?" Tanyaku, sambil menyeka air mata yang mulai terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

_Eomma _mengelus punggung tanganku kemudian menciumnya sayang.  
Nyonya Park keluar dari kamarku, mungkin Ia mengerti jika aku dan _eomma_ perlu waktu untuk berdua.

"Kau cantik Baekkie-ah, kau cantik-"

"Aku tahu _eomma_, aku cantik! Hahaa!" Kataku menggenggam erat kedua tangan _eomma_, aku mencoba menetralisir keadaan dan tertawa renyah.

"Maafkan _eomma_ Baekkie-ah! Kau tak seharusnya menikah dengan anak itu! Dia tak pantas untukkmu, hikss hikss." Tangisan _eomma_ semakin jelas terdengar, mengubah urat-urat di wajahku yang semula tersenyum kini menjadi sebaliknya.

"_Eomma_, _gwaenchana_, aku menyukainya-"

_Eomma_ memelukku dan membisikkan suatu hal yang membuatku kini berada ditempat ini.

Di lapangan luas, tempat diamana aku dan sahabatku sering bermain basket bersama. Di taman dekat sungai Han.

Aku menangis menatap dua bola basket didepanku ini. Sekarang dan dua hari sebelumnya adalah masa-masa dimana aku harus memulai alur permainan keluargaku dan keluarga Park.

...

**Flashback on**

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! kau mulai bermain curang lagi yah!"

"Siapa? Aku? Kau salah orang! Wleee!"

Baekhyun berlari dan men_dribbel_ bola basket yang ada ditangannya lalu melemparnya lurus ke ring dan... shooot...

"Yesss! Aku menang! Aku menang wleee! Sudah kubilang aku memang jago!"

"Ah sudahlah! Terserah kau saja!" Joonmyeon atau yang sering dipanggil Suho, sahabat Baekhyun sejak kecil, memang terbiasa dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang curang dan selalu ingin menang sendiri. Tapi anehnya sifat itu hanya berlaku ketika Baekhun sedang bersama dengannya saja.

Suho merebahkan badannya di tengah lapangan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun menghampirinya dan ikut merebahkan badannya disamping Suho, lengan Suho yang kekar sebagai bantalannya.

Mereka memang sudah sangat dekat sejak kecil. Persahabatan mereka berawal dari hubungan bisnis keluarga Byun dan Kim yang dirintis bersama. Namun malangnya keluarga Byun. Keluarga Kim melakukan pengkhianatan dan berakhir mengenaskan untuk keluarga Byun. Keluarga Byun jatuh bangkrut dan mempunyai banyak hutang dan salah satu perusahaan yang membantu kembali berjayanya keluarga Byun adalah perusahaan dari keluarga Park.

Namun, berakhirnya hubungan persahabatan kekeluargaan mereka bukan berarti berakhir pula persahabatan Suho dan Baekhyun. Meski keluarga mereka tidak mengetahui hubungan keduanya.

"_Oppa_, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." Baekhyun meremas kuat bola basket yang ada digenggamannya.

Baekhyun dan Suho hanya berbeda satu tahun. Namun karena Suho tak ingin jauh-jauh dari Baekhyun, saat _Elementary School_ Suho sampai merelakan dirinya untuk tidak naik kelas satu tingkat, agar bisa seangkatan dengan Baekhyun.

Suho melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat gugup dan ketakutan. Suho tahu, jika Baekhyun meremas-remas tangannya atau suatu benda yang dipegangnya, biasanya dia sedang ketakutan. Suho mulai menangkap gelagat kecemasan dari raut wajah Baekhyun. 'Mungkin Ia sudah mengetahuinya' Batin Suho.

"Baek-"

"Eung-"

"Jangan katakan!"

'Apakah Suho _oppa_ sudah mengetahui perasaanku? Ah, _eotteokhae_? Aku malu!' Baekhyun mencelos dalam batinnya.

"Heum... apakah kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya Suho dengan nada yang samar.

"Mengetahui... ?"

"Tentang aku diterima di sebuah Universitas di Amerika sana Baekhyun-ah-"

Baekhyun bungkam.

Baekhyun langsung terbangun. Suho ikut duduk disampingnya.

Sejenak hening. Suho menatap keluar lapangan dan menikmati pemandangan sungai Han. Begitupun Baekhyun yang menatap nanar bola basketnya.

"Mengapa kau diam? Apakah kau belum mengetahuinya? Aku kira... itu yang akan kau katakan-"

Hening merambah lagi diantara mereka. Suho menelan salivanya. Apa dia salah bicara?

Oh tidak, cepat atau lambat Baekhyun pasti akan segera tahu bahwa Suho akan meninggalkannya.

"Kau tahu kan, itu adalah impianku-"

"Lalu?" Baekhyun mulai membuka suaranya lagi.

"Besok- aku, akan berangkat-"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menjauhi Suho.

Suho ingin sekali mengejarnya, namun Ia ingat jika Baekhyun sedang marah, Baekhyun tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun, terlebih oleh orang yang membuatnya kesal.

Ia berharap hari ini tak pernah ada.

Suasana hatinya semakin memburuk ketika Ia sampai dirumahnya dan melihat keluarganya sedang kedatangan tamu dari keluarga yang mungkin sudah tidak asing lagi untuk Baekhyun. Yaitu keluarga Park.

"Baekkie-ah kau datang!" Sapa seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang masih tetap terlihat cantik. Rambutnya hitam di sanggul, tubuhnya berbalut dress tosca yang elegant.

Semua wajah di ruang keluarga Byun kala itu terlihat bahagia dimata Baekhyun, terkecuali _eomma_nya dan seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya Baekhyun kenal dan dia...

"Chanyeol _sunbaenim._" Baekhyun mencelos.

"Ah, kalian sudah saling kenal yah?" Tanya .

"Tentu saja Byun-ah mereka satu sekolah" Jelas .

Ny. Byun bergegas menuju kearah Baekhyun dan merangkul putrinya untuk duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau disini _sunbae_?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum tipisnya. Meskipun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dalam club yang sama (basket) disekolah mereka, namun jujur saja, baru kali ini Ia berbicara dengan sunbae-nya yang satu ini. Karena Chanyeol terkenal dingin dan cool disekolah.

Mereka hanya berbeda satu tahun. Chanyeol sudah lulus dari _Seoul High School_ satu tahun yang lalu.

"Bukannya setelah lulus, _sunbae_ mengejar pendidikan di _Changsa University_?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol masih betah dengan diamnya. Sampai ada satu suara menginterupsi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi kuliah di China Baekkie, dia akan meneruskannya di Seoul." Ny. Park menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya pendidikkan yang _sunbae_ ambil disana adalah Olahraga? Bukannya itu adalah impian sunbae?"

"Sepertinya kau tahu segalanya tetang Chanyeol? Apakah kau dekat dengannya saat disekolah?" Tanya .

"Ah _ne_! Aku dan sunbae satu club basket _ahjumma_!" Kata Baekhyun, tersenyum manis. Mengambil sebuah apel dan memakannya.

"Oh, kalau begitu apakah kau menyukai Chanyeol?"

Uhuk... Uhukk...

Baekhyun tersedak oleh apel yang barusaja Ia makan.

"_n-ne_?"

"Itu akan bagus jika kau sudah menyukainya! Karena kalian tidak perlu belajar menyukai satu sama lain lagi setelah menikah nanti!" Terang .

"Apa katamu? Menikah? Siapa yang akan menikah?"

"Kau dan Chanyeol tentunya! Besok persiapan pesta akan mulai berdatangan, kau dan Chanyeol juga sudah bisa mengambil gaun pernikahan kalian besok!" Sambung .

Baekhyun melirik ke arah _eomma_nya, _eomma_nya menatap Baekhyun sayu lalu tertunduk sambil menitihkan air mata.

'Apa ini? Mengapa?'

.

.

.

"_Eomma_ jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dan menghampiri _eomma_nya yang sudah duduk diatas ranjang Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, maafkan _eomma _dan _appa_, kami terpaksa melakukan ini! Jika tidak-"

"Jika tidak?"

"Keluarga kita akan bangkrut Baekhyun! Semua aset dan saham perusahaan _appa_mu akan disita oleh bank dan perusahaan Park yang meminjamkan kita hutang setelah keterpurukkan perusahaan _appa_mu dari pengkhianatan perusahaan keluarga Kim! Dan yang terparah adalah pengobatan kakakmu Baekbom akan dihentikan oleh pihak rumah sakit karena kita tidak mempunyai jaminan lagi! Jika kau menikah dengan Chanyeol, seluruh pengobatan Baekbom akan ditanggung oleh keluarga Park!"

"Jadi kalian menjualku?"

"_Aniya chagi _percaya pada _eomma_, kau pasti akan bahagia! Keluarga Park terlihat sangat menyayangimu bukan?"

'_Bahagia? Apa maksud kalian bahagia? Aku sama sekali tak menyukainya eomma! Berbicara padanyapun baru sekali ku lakukan dan itu saat di ruang keluarga tadi! Yang ku cintai hanya Suho oppa bukan Park Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal keperibadiannya. Oh Tuhan aku ingin mati saja jika aku benar-benar akan dinikahkan dengannya!'_

"Baekhyun-ah-"

'_Tapi jika aku tak menikah dengannya, aku akan menambah beban keluargaku. Aku semakin menyusahkan mereka ditengah keadaan keuangan yang sedang susah saat ini! Apalagi jika pengobatan Baekbom oppa harus dihentikan! Andwae! Aku tak ingin kehilangan saudaraku satu-satunya!'_

"_Eomma, _apa- apa aku harus?"

"Tidak ada jalan lain sayang, kau harus menikahinya, kami tidak punya jaminan lagi untuk mebeayai pengobatan kakakmu di rumah sakit! Jika kau merasa susah, ingat Baekbom, kakakmu yang sedang melawan penyakitnya dan terbaring koma dirumah sakit!"

**Flashback end**

**Author POV**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya was-was. Terdengar suara derap langkah sepatu. Semakin jelas dan mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan berkeliling kesekitar lapangan.

"_nu-nu-nuguseyeo_?"

Raut wajahnya semakin terlihat kerakutan, bulir-bulir keringat terjatuh dari pelipisnya.

Plappp-

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Baekhyun kasar. Ia ingin melihat kebelakang, namun Ia begitu takut untuk sekedar memastikan siapa orang yang menepuk pundaknya itu.

Ketika mulai memutar bola matanya kebelakang, Ia terkejut bukan main. Karena yang menepuk pundaknya adalah

.

.

.

"Jika Baekhyun tidak segera ditemukan, akan kupastikan Baekbom tidak akan bernafas besok!" Ancam kepada yang kini duduk di kursi roda, kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun bersama keluarga besarnya.

Plakkkkk

menampar istrinya. Terlihat sekali gurat kekesalan dari wajah tuanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Dimana kau sembunyikan dia bodoh!"

"_Mianhae yeobo_, aku tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun!"

Plakkkkkk

"Bodoh! Dengan kita menikahkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol itu saja sudah merupakan hadiah besar untuk Baekhyun, siapa yang tidak ingin menikah dengan seorang anak yang tampan dan pintar dari keluarga Park!"

"_Yeobo_ _mianhae_, tapi Chanyeol mengatakan akan membunuh Baekhyun jika mereka benar-benar menikah, Chanyeol sendirilah yang mengatakannya padaku!"

"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh Kim Yoo Jung! Hh, kau percaya apa kata anak itu? Jika iya, kau memang benar-benar bodoh! Mana mungkin Ia akan membunuh Baekhyun, jika Ia membunuh Baekhyun maka semua warisan keluarga Park akan jatuh kepada Park Junsu, putra kedua Tuan Park Ha Ra!"

Setelah menampar istrinya, masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan wajah memerah kesal sambil memegangi dadanya.

.

.

.

"Park Ha Ra, dia adalah pemilik resmi perusahaan Park yang tersebar hampir diseluruh dunia. Dia terkenal Ramah dan jujur. Sifat baiknya itu menurun kepada putra keduanya, yaitu Park Junsu. Park Ha Ra mempunyai dua putra yang sama-sama pintar dalam mengelola bisnis. Anak yang satunya lagi adalah Park Yoochun, dia adalah putra pertama. Park Yoochun adalah ayah dari Park Chanyeol. Berbeda denga Park Junsu, Park Yoochun adalah pribadi yang tamak dan licik."

"Mmm-Mmmm-"

"Dan jika kau tanyakan siapa aku? Aku adalah adik dari calon ibu mertuamu!"

Seseorang dengan mengenakan kemeja berlengan panjang berwarna putih dibalut dengan jas panjang hitam yang elegan, cocok dengan tubuhnya yang atletis dan wajah tampannya. Dia Wu Yi Fan. Adik ipar Park Yoochun.

"Mmm-Mmmm-"

Baekhyun, gadis yang disekap digudang itu adalah Baekhyun.

Ia ingin berteriak meminta tolong, namun tidak bisa! Mulutnya disumpal, tangan kakinya diikat rapat dengan tali.

Baekhyun tak menyangka, Wu Yi Fan adalah guru bahasa Mandarin disekolahnya ternyata adik dari ibunya Chanyeol.

"Kau harus menikah dengan Chanyeol, karena jika tidak, bukan hanya keluargamu yang mendapatkan masalah namun keluarga Park dan tentunya aku juga! Park Yoochun, demi mendapat gelar pewaris utama perusahaan Park, Ia harus memenuhi syarat yang diberikan oleh ayahnya. Syarat itu sebenarnya cukup mudah, Park Ha Ra memerintahkan Chanyeol selaku anak dari Park Yoochun yang merupakan cucu pertamanya, untuk menikah dengan salah satu keluarga Byun. Dengan begitu Yoochun dapat mewarisi seluruh saham yang dipegang oleh Tuan besar Park! Jika tidak, maka seluruh kekayaan keluarga Park itu akan diserahkan kepada putra keduanya, yaitu Park Junsu!"

Sreeeettt-

Wu Yi Fan atau yang sering dipanggil Kris ini melepaskan kain yang menyumpal mulut Baekhyun.

"Lalu mengapa harus keluargaku?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil terus mencuri-curi oksigen diruang pengap itu.

"Almarhum kakekmu dan Ha adalah sahabat dekat. Ha hanya ingin keturunannya menikah dengan salah satu putri dari keluarga Byun. Maka sebab itu Ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menikahimu, jika Chanyeol bersedia, maka seluruh aset keluarga Park akan jatuh ketangan Park Yoochun dan istrinya. Karena kaulah satu-satunya keturunan keluarga Byun yang berjenis kelamin perempuan, maka kaulah yang terpilih. Jika kau tetap tak ingin, suruh saja Chanyeol menjadi gay dan menikahi kakakmu Byun Baekbom! Hahaaaa!"

"Tapi aku tak menyukainya sama sekali, bagaimana bisa aku menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku suka! Tolong lepaskan aku _seongsaenim_, aku mohon- hikss hikss-"

"Jika aku melepaskanmu, itu sama saja aku melepaskan 2 buah mansion mewah dan seluruh harta didalamnya! Park Yoochun telah berjanji akan memberiku hadiah besar jika aku berhasil menangkapmu Byun Baekhyun! Yeah, itu adalah perkara yang sangat mudah. Kau tahu apa tujuanku sebenarnya masuk disekolahmu dan menjadi guru Mandarin? Tujuanku sebenarnya adalah untuk mengawasimu dan Chanyeol!"

"Mengapa aku harus diawasi? Apa rencana pernikahan ini sudah sejak lama direncanakan?"

"Kau gadis pintar! Tak salah aku memberimu nilai sempurna! Pernikahan kau dan Chanyeol sudah direncanakan sejak kalian terlahir, itu adalah amanat dari kakekmu sebelum meninggal! Jadi, jika kau anak yang berbakti kepada keluargamu menikahlah dengan Chanyeol! Dan lagi, apakah kau tidak kasihan dengan keadaan kakakmu yang sedang sekarat dirumah sakit? Jika kau tetap tidak menerima takdirmu, Baekbom harus menerima takdirnya untuk mati diusianya yang masih muda!"

Baekhyun tercekat. Nafasnya seakan mencekik sampai keubun. Jika Ia tidak segera menikah dengan Chanyeol, maka keluarganya akan segera dihancurkan oleh keluarga Park.

"Ingatlah Baekhyun! Keluargamu kini sedang diambang kehancuran! Hutang keluargamu ada dimana-mana, jika kau menikah dengan Chanyeol maka seluruh hutang keluargamu akan ditebus oleh keluarga Park, namun jika tidak Park Yoochun yang murka akan segera menghancurkan keluargamu dengan sekejap!"

.

.

.

-Catatan hati mamah Byun-

...

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Teriak ibunya dan segera berlari kearah Baekhyun yang masih berdiri ditengah-tengah pintu masuk rumahnya.

"_Eomma_, beritahu keluarga Park jika aku siap." Gumam Baekhyun dipelukkan _eomma_nya.

...

Keesokkan harinya Keluarga Park kembali datang dengan membawa perlengkapan pernikahan baru yang telah mereka siapkan. Dekorasi dan perlengkapan lainnyapun tak kalah dengan yang kemarin. Jangan tanyakan lagi berapa nominal yang habis dikeluarkan untuk membayar seluruh perlengkapan pesta pernikahan kilat ini. Tentunya keluarga Park sudah membayarnya lunas dengan Black Card mereka.

Baekhyun terlihat amat cantik memakai gaun berwarna putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Manik-manik kecil berupa kristal mahal melingkar dileher jenjangnya.

Bulu matanya dibuatsemakin lentik. Rambutnya disanggul cantik, bibir ranumnya dilapisi warna merah jambu.

Awalnya, penata rias pernikahan Baekhyun menyarankan untuk menggerai rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap indah sebatas pinggang dengan sedikit curly dianak rambut. Sungguh cantik. Namun Baekhyun menolaknya, Ia tidak ingin membiarkan rambutnya tergerai.

"Aku hanya akan melakukan itu dihadapan orang yang aku cintai. Rambut adalah mahkota bagi setiap kaum wanita. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan lelaki lain melihat mahkota indahku seluruhnya. Aku akan memperlihatkannya kepada orang yang kucintai saja." Gumam Baekhyun bermonolog, disamping air mancur yang terletak ditengah taman buatan didalam istana megah yang kini menjadi tempat pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol.

Ia melihat kesekitar. Betapa bahagianya Ia jika orang yang akan mendampingi hidupnya selamanya adalah Kim Joonmyeon sahabatnya.

Baekhyun teringat akan seulas senyum Suho yang mewan. Baekhyun merindukannya.

"_Oppa, apakah kau senang tinggal disana? Beri aku kabar jika terjadi hal buruk padamu nanti! Kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik ne!"_

_**Send**_

Baekhyun mengirim pesan singkat untuk Suho.

"Drttt...Drrtttt"

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Dilayar ponselnya tertulis nama 'Suho _oppa_'

Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan itu. Namun setelahnya, mereka berdua sama-sama bungkam dan tidak ada suara yang menyapa dari sebrang sana. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Suho terlebih dahulu.

"_Oppa_, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Apakah kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku?"

"_Oppa_, aku tanya bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku juga sedang bertanya padamu Baek-"

"Ne, lupakan saja kejadian itu. Aku merindukanmu sekarang!"

"Baekhyun-ah kau membuatku semakin sedih saja! Akupun tentu merindukanmu adik kecil! Maafkan aku, aku tak menemuimu dahulu sebelum aku berangkat ke Amerika, aku takut kau menolak permintaan maafku, aku tak ingin melihatmu semakin bersedih-"

"_Oppa_, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Yak! Kau memotong ucapanku eoh! Ne, ne, ne aku baik-baik saja, kau?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja, _oppa_ apa kau sudah makan?"

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun ada apa denganmu? Kau aneh sekali, apa sekarang kau sedang menghapi hal buruk?"

"_Aniya oppa_, aku baik-baik saja."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, aku lebih mengenal dirimu daripada dirimu sendiri!"

DEG

Kata-kata Suho barusan berhasil membuat Baekhyun blushing dan terharu. Sangat terharu. Baekhyun ingin memeluk Suho dan menangis dipelukkan Suho saat ini juga! Baekhyun merindukan Suho! Sangat!

"_Gwaenchana oppa_ kau tenang saja, aku berjanji jika ada hal buruk menimpaku, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan aku beritahu setelah keluargaku, heheee, asal kau juga harus berjanji untuk melakukan hal yang sama jika itu terjadi padamu! _Araseo_!"

"Baiklah adik kecil, aku berjanji! Asalkan kau berjanji juga untuk tidak menggunakan bahasa non-formal kepadaku lagi! Yak! Ingatlah Byun Baekhyun biarpun kita satu tingkatan, tapi umurku lebih tua darimu!"

Baekhyun terkikik geli mendengar omelan Suho, Ia sangat merindukan orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya kini lewat telpon.

Suho masih terus mengoceh disela tawa Baekhyun. Baekhyun setia mendengarkan omelan Suho disana. Sambil melihat-lihat kesekitar dan.. maniknya bertemu dengan manik coklat indah milik Park Chanyeol.

Seluruh badan Baekhyun bergetar. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol melangkah mendekatinya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun dengan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kim Suho?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian pacaran?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Chanyeol bangun dan menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan tangan yang satunya Ia gunakan untuk mengambil ponsel Baekhyun.

"Suho-ya! _Annyeong_! Kau kenal dengan suaraku? Aku Park Chanyeol, Suho-ya!"

"Park Chanyeol? Mengapa kau-"

"Suho-ya bolehkah aku meminta padamu untuk tidak menelfon Baekhyunku lagi?"

Suho terdiam untuk beberapa saat, begitu pula Baekhyun yang masih membulatkan matanya.

"Baekhyunmu?"

"Iya Baekhyunku! BAEK-HYUN-KU!" Chanyeol mengulangi kata-katanya dan menekan setiap kata yang Ia katakan. Lalu memutus sambungan itu.

Chanyeol beralih memandang Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol meski terlihat sekali Ia sedang bingung saat ini. Mengapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu kepada Baekhyun? Apakah Chanyeol mulai menyukai Baekhyun? Dapat dipastikan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya hal serupa didalam benaknya.

Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun dan membawanya kesebuah ruangan.

Ruangan yang sudah didekorasi bak kamar pengantin baru. Ya, itu memang kamar mereka.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar itu dan mendudukkan Baekhyun dikasur.

Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati, apalagi saat Chanyeol membelai wajahnya lembut. Menyibak surai coklatnya dan...

Cup

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun lembut. Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati saat itu juga. Bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Baekhyun semakin mundur dan mundur dan

Baekhyun terjatuh sepenuhnya dikasur dan Chanyeol menindih tubuhnya. Wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat membuat Baekhyun dengan refleks memejamkan matanya takut, namun

Cih! Chanyeol malah meludahi Baekhyun dan menamparnya

Plaaakkkk!

Chanyeol menampar pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol menekan rahang Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang Ia katupkan di wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan melakukan itu kepadanya.

"Hh, kau pikir aku akan menyentuhmu! Cih! Aku tak akan pernah sudi menyentuh perempuan jalang sepertimu!"

"Jalang?" Mata Baekhyun membulat, emosinya tersulut, Ia masih terus berusaha melawan Chanyeol.

"Ya, kau memang jalang! Kau amenjual dirimu untuk uang kan? Hh, kau dan keluargamu hanya menginginkan uang keluargaku saja! Dasar jalang! Kau dan keluargamu sama saja, Cih, murahan!" Chanyeol memperkuat tekanan yang Ia berikan dirahang Baekhyun.

Emosi Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Chanyeol melecehkan dirinya sajapun dia sudah marah setengah mati ditambah dengan Chanyeol yang melecehkan keluarganya.

Hh, mati saja kau Park Chanyeol!

Baekhyun menendang Chanyeol keras, itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan. Tangan yang Chanyeol gunakan untuk menekan rahang Baekhyun tadi, Baekhyun tekuk sampai berhasil membuat mereka bertukar posisi. Kini Baekhyun yang ada diatas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Terlihat sekali diwajahnya yang merah dengan tatanan rambut yang sudah rusak. Sangat mengerikan.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol kau membangunkan singa betina! Eoh!" Baekhyun terus menekuk tangan Chanyeol.

"Sialan! Tenagamu kuat juga, jalang!"

Tentu Baekhyun mampu melakukan itu, biar kecil-kecil begitu, Baekhyun pernah mengikuti kelas hapkido sebelum Ia mengikuti club basket yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Hh dengar Tuan Park bodoh! Kau kira aku sudi kau sentuh? Kau kira aku perempuan jalang eoh? Kau kira aku menginginkan uangmu eoh? Cih!" Baekhyun berbalik meludahi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sangat marah dengan perlakuan Baekhyun barusan. Ia membalikkan posisi Baekhyun seperti semula. Sekuat-kuatnya Baekhyun, tetap saja lebih kuat Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol adalah seorang _namja_.

Ketika Chanyeol ingin menampar Baekhyun, tiba-tiba

Ceklek—

Pintu kamar terbuka

Ternyata yang mematung disana adalah seorang Kim Joonmyeon yang katanya sudah berada di Amerika, namun mengapa Ia masih ada di Seoul?

"Ah- _mi-mianhae_" Suho mematung ditengah-tengah pintu.

"_Oppa_-" Baekhyun.

"Ah_, mianhae_ aku sudah lancang masuk kekamar kalian, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu Baekhyun-ah dan _eomma_ mu bilang kau ada dikamar, tapi aku tidak tahu jika kau-"

"Ya, benar! Kau memang lancang Kim Joonmyeon! Kau lancang sekali mengganggu malam pertamaku dengan BAEK-HYUN-KU!" Chanyeol.

"_Mianhae_, ku kira berita kau dan Baekhyun menikah hanya-"

"_Oppa_-"

"Diamlah _chagi_, atau kau mau aku cium lagi!" Nada Chanyeol memanja, Baekhyun menatapnya ngeri.

GLEKK

Suho merinding mendengarnya. Ia menelan salivanya kasar. Tanpa permisi Ia langsung pergi dari kamar pengantin itu.

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol kuat dan segera beranjak dari kasur itu untuk mengejar Suho.

Ia tak perduli dengan keadaannya saat ini. Rambut acak-acakan, make-up luntur, gaun yang berantakan. Dan beberapa orang melihat Ia barusaja keluar dari kamar pengantin, mungkin orang-orang itu mengira bahwa Baekhyun habis berbuat yang 'iya-iya(?) dengan Chanyeol'

"Baekhyun-ah!" Sapa seorang gadis berambut ikal berwajah bulat. Dia Minseok, dia itu mantan Chanyeol, sahabat Baekhyun.

"_Eonni_" Baekhyun menghampiri Minseok yang sedang berada ditaman. Minseok cantik sekali malam ini. Harusnya yang menikah dengan Chanyeol adalah Minseok bukan dirinya. Pikir Baekhyun sejenak. Minseok adalah Mantan kekasih Chanyeol sekaligus sahabat Baekhyun..

"Baekhyunie mengapa kau keluar dengan keadaan begini? Kau sedang melakukan malam-" Belum sempat Minseok melanjutkan kalimatnya, Baekhyun segera menyanggahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak _eonni_! Aku tidak akan sudi cih!"

"Yak! Jangan berbicara terlalu keras, semua orang semakin melihatmu aneh! Jika tidak, apa jangan-jangan Chanyeol yang memaksamu tapi kau tidak mau? Lalu kau kabur darinya? Astaga Baekhyun-"

"Aish bukan begitu! Aku sedang mengejar seseorang! Apa kau melihatnya? Melihat Suho _oppa_?"

"Astaga! Jangan-jangan Suho memergoki kalian sedang berbuat yang iya-iya lalu dia pergi karena sakit hati melihat kau dan Chanyeol-"

"Yak! Kecilkan suaramu! Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Ternyata benar?"

"Aish, lupakan saja! Aku akan mencarinya sendiri!"

Baekhyun mulai jengah dengan Minseok yang kelewat ngeselin. Minseok memang polos dan kadang Baekhyun benci dengan kepolosannya.

Baekhyun terus berlari menelusuri taman, koridor hotel, sampai parkiran mobil.

Dan Yeah! Baekhyun menemukan mobil Suho.

Ia melihat Suho ada didalam mobilnya. Baekhyun tanpa permisi langsung membuka mobil Suho dan duduk disamping Suho.

"_Yak_ Byun Baekhyun, kau?"

"_Gwaenchana oppa_, aku bisa menjelaskannya!"

"Ah, aku kira kau akan murka karena aku mengganggumu dengan Chanyeol-"

"_Oppa_-"

"Ah, tapi kenapa mendadak seperti ini? Kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya! Apa jangan-jangan saat dilapangan kemarin hal ini yang akan kau sampaikan padaku? Aish, mengapa aku mengacaukannya, harusnya aku biarkan kau mengatakannya dulu saja! Aish jujur saja aku kecewa Baek, mengapa dadakan sekali! Jika saja aku mengetahuinya lebih awal-"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tahu lebih awal tentang pernikahanku?"

"Yah tentu saja aku akan menyiapkan hadiah yang mewah untukmu Baek! Aku akan membatalkan penerbanganku untuk minggu ini-"

"_Mwo_?" Mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia kira Suho akan tidak mersetui Baekhyun menikah dengan Chanyeol. Tapi itu tidak terjadi sama sekali!

"Yak! Kenapa kau menangis, aku sudah mau menemuimu saja kau harus bersyukur sebenarnya! Aku marah sekali Baek, ini terlalu dadakan, aku tak bisa membeli hadiah untuk pernikahan kalian!"

"Lalu mengapa kau ada disini? Apakah kau hanya ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin menemuimu, aku kira berita dari ibumu tentang pernikahan kau dan Chanyeol itu hanya pura-pura untuk menahan keberangkatanku ke Amerika, namun ketika aku mendengar sendiri kata-kata si Park ditelfon itu aku segera membatalkan lagi penerbanganku. Sebenarnya saat kau menelfonku tadi aku masih berada dirumah, hehe karena awalnya aku ingin mengerjaimu saja Baekhyun-ah aku ingin mengajakmu berangkat ke Amerika bersama untuk liburan sebelum aku memulai _study _disana-"

Suho berbicara panjang lebar. Baekhyun menatapnya sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah menggantung dipelupuk.

Mengapa Suho tidak peka sekali!

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil mewah Suho, Ia tak sempat menutup pintu mobil itu. Hatinya terlampau hancur, Ia berlari keluar dari hotel itu.

Suho tidak berusaha mengejarnya meskipun ingin. Baekhyun akan semakin kesal jika orang yang membuatnya kesal mengejarnya dan berusaha meminta maaf kepadanya. Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang jika sedang marah tidak ingin diganggu, Suho tahu betul sifat Baekhyun.

"Mengapa dia marah? Apa karena aku membohonginya? Atau karena aku tak membelikannya hadiah pernikahan? Aku tak ingin membuatmu lebih kesal kepadaku Baek, karena aku lebih tahu dirimu daripada dirimu sendiri!" Suho, bermonolog didalam mobil.

Menwhile Baekhyun

"Hiks, kau bohong! Kau tidak mengenal diriku Kim Joonmyeon, kau bohong jika kau lebih mengenalku daripada diriku sendiri!"

Baekhyun duduk dibawah ring basket di lapangan basket dekat sungai Han, tempat favoritnya bermain basket dengan Suho.

...

"Chanyeol, kemana istrimu?" Tanya berbisik kepada anak semata wayangnya yang dengan tanpa dosanya Ia meninggalkan pesta dan bermain psp dikamarnya.

"Si jalang itu?" Chanyeol masih acuh tak acuh dengan _eomma_nya. Semenjak hari dimana keluarga Park melamar Baekhyun, itu adalah hari dimana Chanyeol menyatakan perang dengan keluarganya.

Plaakkk

menampar putranya keras, Chanyeol membuang psp nya asal.

"Cari istrimu! Sebelum appamu tahu!"

"Lebih baik dia tahu jika aku tak menyukainya!"

"Jika appa mu tahu, bersiaplah menerima takdirmu untuk segera menyingkir dari keluarga Park! Jangan harap kakek mu akan mewariskan secuil hartanya untukmu!"

Plakkk!

menampar putranya lagi sebelum Ia keluar dari kamar.

"Arrgghhh! Byun Baekhyun akan kubunuh kau!"

.

.

.

Tbc

Lanjut apa nggak nya itu tergantung kotak review yah

Nggak maksa kok, tapi kalo kalian masih pengen ff ini lanjut yah... mohon reviewnya yah ^^ *sama aja maksa keleusss -_-*

Yaudahyee segitu dulu, byeee, annyeong, wassalam xD


End file.
